breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Walt's Drug Empire
Walt's Drug Empire was an American drug business operation based in Albuquerque, New Mexico and founded by cancer patient and former chemistry teacher Walter White. The term "Walt's Drug Empire" encompasses the time span following the collapse of Gus' Drug Empire (following the death of Gustavo Fring at Walt's hands), when Walter White decided to establish himself as the only major drug kingpin left in the Albuquerque area. However, Walter had been manufacturing and selling crystal methamphetamine for a period of time prior to the formal establishment of his "empire". History Creation "]] In 2009, after Walter White had Gus Fring murdered, he pitched an idea of a three way partnership between himself, Jesse Pinkman and Gus' second-in-command at the time, Mike Ehrmantraut. They were reluctant at first but all parties eventually agreed. Mike handles all business matters while Walt and Jesse handle the production of their signature Blue Sky. The lawyer Saul Goodman would continue to act as legal council. Vamonos Pest Control Without an RV or superlab to use as a cook site the group had to build a new meth lab. After investigating several options Walt decided for the group to build a mobile lab that would be built inside houses being bug bombed by Vamonos Pest Control, a cover company the three purchased. Mike had also determined that a portion of the proceeds from every cook would go to Gus' former men in prison as hush money. Train heist "]] After coming across issues getting methylamine, the group decided to rob a train of 1,000 gallons of methylamine and replace it with water. With the help of Todd Alquist the men pulled off the heist but were witnessed by an innocent bystander who was shot by Todd. After the murder, Mike and Jesse decided to retire and sell their share of the methylamine to a rival organization in Arizona run by Declan. Rather than giving in to Mike and Jesse's plan, Walt decided rather to sell Mike's 34% share in the organization to Declan and would continue to cook his 99.1% pure blue meth, making everyone involved more money in the long run. Jesse, however, decided to leave without a penny because he was tired of the violence and terror. "]] Success and aftermath After Mike was murdered by Walt in a burst of rage, Walt decided to have Gus's ten former associates murdered in jail in order to eliminate any risks of them making a deal with the DEA. Since all former members of Gus' Drug Empire were dead and the DEA had lost the trail of Heisenberg, Walt and company enjoyed a three month period of prosperity, making hundreds of millions of dollars. When Skyler showed Walt the true extent of his success in the form of a giant pile of cash, he decided to end his involvement in the meth business. Distribution After the cooks would complete a shipment of Blue Sky the product would be given to Mike and handed off to the mules and then to the dealers. After Mike's death Walt had Todd ship it to Declan's driver to sell in Arizona and Lydia to ship it overseas to the Czech Republic via Madrigal Electromotive GmbH's resources. DEA investigation "]] After Gus Fring's death, the DEA considered Heisenberg dead and the case closed. Hank Schrader, however, was perturbed by the appearance of Blue Sky on the street after Fring's death and continued his investigation. He took a liking to Mike Ehrmantraut, believing he was the link to Heisenberg. Hank was harassed multiple times by his boss Ramey to end the investigation but in the end they caught Mike's lawyer Dan Wachsberger supplying hush money to the families of Gus' incarcerated cronies. When the money stopped flowing, the inmates started asking for plea deals. Before any deals could be signed, Dan, Dennis, and the eight others were murdered to prevent them from talking. This ended all hope of ever finding Heisenberg for Hank and the DEA. Walt had also bugged Hank's office so his organization could have a leg up on the DEA. The bugs were removed days later. Empire figures "]] Partners * Walter White, first partner & primary cook, the boss * Jesse Pinkman, second partner & Walt's first assistant * Mike Ehrmantraut, third partner & manager of business connections Management & Finance "]] * Saul Goodman, attorney for all of Walt's men * Dan Wachsberger, attorney for Mike's men and manager of the legacy cost * Skyler White, manager of front business A1A Car Wash * Ira, founder and manager of front business Vamonos Pest Control Enforcement "]] * Todd Alquist, employed as Vamonos Pest Control fumigator and Walt's second assistant * Fernando, employed as Vamonos Pest Control fumigator * Sandor, employed as Vamonos Pest Control fumigator * Kuby, Saul Goodman's henchman * Jack, prison contact * Kenny, prison contact Distribution "]] * Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, manager of the distribution of the Blue Sky overseas to the Czech Republic **''Ron Forenall'', a Madrigal warehouse foreman * Declan, manager of the distribution of Blue Sky in Phoenix, Arizona Empire's Victims *Drew Sharp (Shot by Todd) *Mike Ehrmantraut (Shot by Walt) *Dan Wachsberger, Ron Forenall, Dennis Markowski, Jack McGann, Andrew Holt, Anthony Perez, Isaac Conley, William Moniz, Harris Boivin, Raymond Martinez (Orchestrated by Walt with help of Todd's cousin, killed inside two minutes across multiple prisons) Category:Groups